OTP
by AMEUMA
Summary: Drabble tentang OTP OTP yang di ship. T-rate karena mengandung shonen-ai... Humor, maybe Romance. Tiap chapter beda pairing...
1. Chapter 1

OTP by AMEUMA

Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki

ketika OTP ada dalam drabble.

Drawing

-Susa x Imayoshi drabble-

Hening, hanya ada suara tubrukan ujung pensil pada lembar kertas disana.

Wajar saja, mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan, maka suasana yang ada disana hening.

Lelaki bersurai hitam yang memangkukan dagunya pada tangan kanannya hanya melihat kegiatan teman yang berada didepannya.

Menggambar.

Oh, ayolah. Dia mengajak ke perpustakaan untuk belajar bersama-modus. Tapi lelaki sipit berkacamata didepannya malah asyik menggambar.

"Kau asyik sekali menggambarnya, Imayoshi," ucap lelaki tersebut, akhirnya membuka suara.

Sang lelaki bernama Imayoshi itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang yang berbicara didepannya.

"Aku sedang mengasah bakatku," ujarnya.

Lelaki itu, Susa, melihat kearah kertas buku yang digambari oleh Imayoshi.

Oh ayolah, dia menggambar apa? Prajurit? Itu apa yang diatasnya? Kumbang? Ngapain pula itu pake tali? Dan apa maksud '_kabuto_' itu?

Entahlah, yang pasti Susa sweatdrop melihat gambar Imayoshi.

"Bagus, kan?" ucap Imayoshi tersenyum puas. Matanya yang sipit semakin melengkung keatas.

Susa tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Tapi, ada satu kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Imayoshi, kau menggambar di buku tulis sastra?" ucapnya kemudian. Ia melihat tulisan beberapa huruf kanji dilembar lainnya.

Imayoshi tersadar, matanya melihat beberapa tulisan kanji disana.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Kusobek saja," ucap Imayoshi, siap merobek lembar yang telah digambarnya.

"O-hei!" tapi Susa segera merebut buku tersebut dari sang pemilik.

"Biar kuhapus," ucapnya. Kemudian, Susa pun menghapus gambar tersebut dengan rapih.

Imayoshi yang melihat hasil kerja Susa pun memujinya.

"Kertas yang kau hapus tak lecek, kau menghapus dengan rapih, ya walaupun masih terlihat sedikit jejak gambarku," ucap Imayoshi, layaknya profesional.

"Kalau begini, kau boleh jadi asistenku," dan mengucapkan ultimatum yang sok banget.

Jadi mangaka aja belom, udah mau mempekerjakan anak orang.

Tapi, lain dengan Susa yang emang mau modus ke Imayoshi. Ia menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan kirinya.

"Aku rela menjadi asistenmu, asal setiap hari berkunjung kerumahmu," ucapnya dihiasi senyum.

Dan selanjutnya terdengar ringisan Susa yang kakinya disenggol (dengan kasar) oleh Imayoshi.

:::::::::

Ini semua gara-gara NG Shuu! 17. :"

Gak kuat ngeliat Susa ama Imayoshi. :" /delusimu, nak/

Yah, gini aja deh.

Takutnya makin OOC. :"

Makasih udah baca. :"D #AMEUMA


	2. Chapter 2

OTP by AMEUMA

Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Ketika OTP ada dalam drabble.

SatNite

-Moriyama x Izuki drabble-

Jomblo, miris. Malam ming-ehem Sabtu Malam keluar rumah sendirian. Ngajak temen, gak ada yang bisa ikut. Begitulah nasib lelaki bersurai hitam yang bernama Moriyama tersebut.

Udah jones, gak punya temen. Sedih amat.

Dan malam ming-sabtu malam ini, dia berniat pergi ke toko buku, untuk membeli buku "cara menggaet wanita" yang memang terbit malam ini.

Ketika sampai di toko buku, ia pun langsung pergi ke rak tempat buku yang ingin dibelinya. Sampai, ia melihat sesosok mata elang yang dikenalnya.

'Itu anak Seirin kan ya?' pikirnya, memastikan.

Ia pun mendekati lelaki yang memiliki julukan Eagle Eye tersebut dan menepuknya SKSD.

Izuki, nama sang pemilik julukan Eagle Eye itu pun berbalik dan melihat kearah Moriyama.

"Siapa ya?" tanyanya.

Jleb. Sakitnya tuh disini. Moriyama emang figuran, makanya gak terkenal.

"Aku Moriyama, yang dari tim basket Kaijou," ucapnya SKSD.

Ya, mending SKSD, daripada jones, gak punya temen untuk diajak ngobrol. Ngomong-ngomong soal temen, sepertinya si Eagle Eye juga sendirian, gak bawa temen.

"Oh... yang mana?" masih belum dikenal. Makin jleb.

Boleh request irama 'da aku mah apa atuh', gak? Kayaknya Moriyama salah nyapa orang.

"Bercanda," ucap Izuki kemudian. Lalu terkekeh.

Ah, kok unyu banget sih makhluk dari Seirin itu. Moritaka sampai klepek.

"Izuki kok ih so cute banget sih," entah ini gombal atau lelucon.

"Kitakore!" dan malah disahut begitu oleh Izuki.

Aduh, kalian emang jodoh kali ya. Izuki mulai ngobrol sama si Moriyama. Dan mereka kelihatan asyik sendiri di toko buku tersebut, sampai pegawai toko mengusir mereka.

Yah, semoga mereka langgeng, biar Moriyama bisa malam mingguan, bukan sabtu malaman lagi...

::::::::

Entah mereka punya hint belah mana...

Tapi, muka mereka kok mirip ya?

Mungkin mereka ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh. :"D

Yah moga ini fic gak bikin anda nangis ya. Dengan gombalan yang maksa itu. :" #AMEUMA


	3. Chapter 3

OTP by AMEUMA

Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Ketika OTP ada dalam drabble.

Nickname

-Kiyoshi x Hyuuga drabble-

Kemarin kemarin, ada Q&A nya Tadatoshi-sensei yang menanyakan kenapa Riko manggil Teppei pake nama kecilnya, bukan marganya (marga : Kiyoshi, nama : Teppei) dan jawabannya, karena mereka ada 'main'(?) /gitu kan ya?, entahlah/

Dan itu membuat Hyuuga terpojok, pundung, suram.

Jadi guna Hyuuga untuk di friendzone-in? Hyuuga rapopo.

Hyuuga pun memutuskan untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Kiyoshi dan Riko.

Gak ada gerak-gerik yang aneh. Semuanya biasa aja, seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Sadar ditatap oleh Hyuuga, Kiyoshi pun bertanya,"Kau sedang apa, Hyuuga?"

Kan udah tahu sedang natap kamu, masih aja nanya. Dasar Kiyoshi, gak peka...

"Tak ada," jawabnya kalem sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi berpikir.

Apa aku tanyakan saja langsung? Tapi kalau mangakanya sendiri yang sudah membuat keputusan seperti itu, aku bisa apa.

Hyuuga pun kontroversi hati.

Tapi, emang dasarnya blak-blakan sama temen yang memiliki julukan Iron Heart itu, Hyuuga pun bertanya pada Kiyoshi.

"Kamu dengan Riko ada apa-apa?" ya gitulah, to the point.

Moga jawaban yang dikasih Kiyoshi gak nyesek.

Kiyoshi yang mendengar pertanyaan itu terbelalak.

'Apa ini? Apa Hyuuga cemburu pada Riko?' batinnya.

Justru kamu yang bikin cemburu, Teppei. Udah tau Hyuuga ada rasa ke Riko...

"Hah? Ada apa-apa apanya?" ucap Kiyoshi bloon.

Dahi Hyuuga berkedut.

"Sudah lupakan saja," dan ia pun berniat pergi dari ruang klub basket.

Sampai suatu tangan menggenggam tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya kepelukan orang tersebut.

"Oi, d'aho! Lepaskan!" berontak Hyuuga.

Tapi Kiyoshi malah mengusap kepala lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kiyoshi.

Hyuuga mengalihkan pandangannya lalu mengerucutkan mulutnya. Bukan Hyuuga banget. Terus bergumam,"Habis Riko memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu."

Kiyoshi tertawa kecil.

"Jadi kau mau memanggilku menggunakan nama kecilku juga, Junpei?" tanya Kiyoshi.

Apa maksud Junpei tersebut? Merasa dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya, semburat merah menghiasi pipi Hyuuga.

"D'aho! Jangan sok deket dengan manggil nama kecil!" dan Hyuuga pun menendang kaki Kiyoshi.

Fatal, Hyuuga menendang tepat di kaki yang cedera.

Kiyoshi meringis kesakitan, sementara Hyuuga pergi begitu saja.

:::::::::

Alalalala.

AMEUMA kembali dengan OTP kesukaan.

KiyoHyuu!

Yah emang rada nyesek pas tahu ultimatum seperti yang disebutkan diatas oleh Tadatoshi-sensei.

Tapi kalo untuk Straight juga, saya lebih milih HyuuRiko daripada KiyoRiko.

Entahlah, mungkin ini cobaan dari sensei(?). :"

Uffuu... Maap jadi curhat. #AMEUMA


	4. Chapter 4

OTP by AMEUMA

Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki

ketika OTP ada dalam drabble.

Lunch

-Aomine x Sakurai drabble-

Lemon madu atau madu lemon. Entah apa namanya, tapi makanan (atau cemilan) ini kadang dibuat disaat pertandingan tertentu sebagai StaminaBooster (mungkin).

Tapi, gak ada pertandingan, gak ada hujan, gak ada petir, tapi emang panas terik sekali sih, karena musim panas. Tiba-tiba, seorang lelaki bersurai navy blue dengan wajah preman ngidam pengen makanan (atau cemilan) tersebut.

"Panasss!" keluhnya.

Orang lain udah mulai liburan musim panas, dia masih aja ke sekolah. Salahkan nilainya yang anjlok, sehingga ia harus menggunakan waktu liburan musim panasnya untuk pelajaran tambahan.

Ia membuka ponselnya, masih jam 11 siang. Dan ia masih ngebet pingin honey lemon.

Sms Sakurai aja gitu ya, pikirnya. Lalu, tanpa ba bi bu, ia pun mengirim sms minta honey lemon ke teman seklub basketnya tersebut. Ya, dengan beberapa kalimat ancaman.

Tak lama, ponsel Aomine pun bergetar, tanda ada balasan pesan.

Dari Sakurai. Dan dia balas dengan jawaban yang memuaskan, walaupun banyak tulisan sumimasen disana sini.

Mungkin tepat jam makan siang, Sakurai sampai ke Touou, mengingat jarak rumahnya yang agak jauh.

Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Aomine kembali mendapat pesan dari Sakurai, dan ia menyuruh Sakurai untuk menemuinya di kelas.

Secara, males kemana-mana. Kalau ke atap juga takutnya jadi makin item, Aomine pun memutuskan untuk tetap diam di kelas.

Udah nyuruh, minta disamperin, nyusahin anak orang. Sasuga Aomine.

Lalu, pintu kelas pun terbuka, dan Sakurai lah yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Su... sumimasen!" teriaknya kencang, lalu ia menghampiri Aomine.

Wuuh! Godaan apa ini? Sakurai memakai tanktop terus celana pendek selutut. Ya emang panas sih cuacanya, tapi kalo ngeliat Sakurai dengan penampilan seperti itu, malah makin bikin panas.

Sadar sang surai coklat sudah berdiri didepannya, Aomine pun menatap lelaki yang ada didepannya tersebut.

"Su... sumimasen, Aomine-san! Ini honey lemon yang kau pesan!" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal yang dibalut oleh kain yang ia pegang pada Aomine.

Aomine tersenyum puas. Akhirnya, ngidamnya kesampaian. Ia pun mengambil kotak bekal tersebut.

Setelah kotak bekal sudah berpindah tangan, Sakurai pun pamit undur diri. Tapi, Aomine mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Temani aku dulu disini," pinta Aomine.

Sakurai yang pada dasarnya mudah diperbudak(?), akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada didepan meja Aomine.

Aomine membuka balutan kain yang membungkus kotak bekal.

Dan tanpa disangka, disana ada dua kotak bekal. Yang satu kelihat sekali isinya honey lemon karena wadah kotak bekalnya yang transparan. Nah, yang satu lagi isinya apa? Aomine bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Ia melihat ke Sakurai, namun lelaki itu hanya menunduk, tak melihat kearah Aomine.

Aomine pun membuka kotak bekal yang membuat dia penasaran. Dan ternyata, isi kotak bekal tersebut adalah seperangkat nasi beserta lauk pauknya.

Aomine tersenyum kembali. Lalu ia menatap kembali kearah Sakurai, tak disangka, yang ditatap juga menatap balik, sehingga iris biru laut dan coklat karamel itu bertemu.

Ah, asal kau tahu, Sakurai, kau itu memang istri idaman.

::::::::

Aomine, anda nista.

Udah nyuruh-nyuruh anak orang, gak ngucapin terima kasih lagi.

Lebih apa coba kamu?

Paling lebih di basket ama suara doang. :(( /maap om Suwabe/ #AMEUMA


	5. Chapter 5

OTP by AMEUMA

Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk yang menyempatkan diri membaca fic ame. :"D #terharu

Terima kasih juga untuk yang Review, Follow dan Favorite fic OTP ini. :") #haggu

Ketika OTP ada dalam drabble.

-Kise x Kagami drabble-

Gagal PDKT

Tukang copy. Eh maksudnya copycat. Itulah julukan makhluk kuning bernama Kise Ryouta tersebut.

Ganteng, iya.

Tinggi, iya.

Berbakat, iya.

Punya album juga iya.

Kurang apa coba.

Tapi, entah kenapa makhluk ganteng yang kerja sebagai model tersebut malah mengidolakan atau nge-_copy _gaya makhluk item dari cerita sebelumnya, Aomine Daiki.

Iri karena punya pacar (atau bukan) yang bisa masak (Sakurai), Kise pun ingin punya pacar (laki-laki) yang bisa masak.

Setelah menimang-nimang dan memilih-milih, akhirnya Kise pun memutuskan untuk PDKT kepada makhluk bersurai merah yang bisa masak.

Bukan, bukan oyakoro mantan kaptennya yang di rakuzan itu, bukan. Dia mah cuma bisa masak sup miso, kurang bakat.

Makhluk bersurai merah yang dimaksud adalah sang cahaya Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga.

Yah, walau peran dalam basket dan tinggi Sakurai dan Kagami berbeda jauh, tapi untuk urusan masak, jangan tanya. Kalau Sakurai istri idaman, kalau Kagami itu pembantu idaman-eh, chef idaman.

Dan sekarang, untuk melancarkan serangan PDKT nya, Kise memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seirin.

"Kagamicchi!" suara itu menggemparkan Seirin.

Tumben yang dipanggil Kagami, biasanya dia manggil Kuroko. Kesambet apa tuh anak.

"Oh, Kise. Tumben kesini, ada apa?" ucap lelaki yang dipanggil tersebut, menghampiri Kise.

"Aku ingin makan masakannya Kagamicchi!" rengeknya.

Ya ampun, Kise. Boleh PDKT, tapi gak nyusahin gitu dong.

"Aku juga mau makan masakannya Kagami-kun," ucap makhluk bersurai baby blue yang berdiri disebelah Kagami. Sejak kapan!?

"Wwhoaaagh! Kuroko!" dan membuat Kagami terlonjak kaget.

"K-Kurokocchi!" Kise juga kaget, tapi gak lebay lebay amat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemen Kagami hari ini?" dan senpai senpai yang lain ikut nimbrung.

Kalau gini, gagal sudah PDKT nya Kise.

Kise pun mojok, pundung duluan.

Tapi, semenit kemudian, Kagami menolak usulan para senpainya tersebut.

"Maaf, sepertinya hari ini apartemenku tak bisa dipakai buat kumpul-kumpul," ucapnya.

Dan disoraki 'huuu' oleh semua anggota klub basket Seirin. Mendengar tolakannya tersebut, Kise malah makin pundung.

Gagal deh makan masakannya Kagamicchi.

Kise makin suram dipojokan.

Sampai satu tepukkan membuatnya melihat kearah orang yang menepuknya.

"Ka- Kagamicchi," panggil Kise pada orang tersebut.

"Maaf, aku sedang irit bahan makanan," ucapnya pada Kise. Ya wajar, tinggal sendiri. Uang pas-pasan, tapi beli burger di maji burger segunung. Gimana gak sekarat itu uang diakhir bulan.

Kise hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Tak apa, Kagamicchi, mungkin lain kali aja...," ucap Kise.

Melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah Kise, Kagami pun menghelakan nafasnya dan memilih untuk memakai cara selanjutnya.

"Yah, kalau kamu segitu inginnya memakan masakanku..."

Kagami memegang tengkuknya.

"Aku bisa memasak dirumahmu," lanjutnya.

"Kau punya bahan makanan kan?" tanya Kagami.

Kise tiba-tiba sumringah kembali. Apa ini, perasaannya di _notice_? Kok nyenengin banget sih.

"Ki- kita bisa kok mencari bahan masakan di supermarket dulu-ssu, kalau Kagamicchi mau," ucapnya senang.

Terdapat imajiner telinga dan ekor anjing pada Kise dimata Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, aku juga mau ikut," ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba, disebelah Kagami.

"Woaahhh! Kuroko!" Kagami spot jantung.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise kaget.

Kuroko poker face, minta jawaban dari Kagami.

"I-iya, kau boleh ikut," jawab Kagami.

Kuroko tersenyum puas. Kise bisa gagal PDKT kalo gini.

"Kurokocchiii!" dan Kise pun merengek sejadi-jadinya.

::::::::

*balas review*

**Kurotori Rei** :

Uwowowowo sankyuu. #chu

Habis cuma Hyuuga yang dipanggil pake nama keluarga diantara mereka bertiga. :"

Sakurai memang istri idaman. O/O

Untuk chap selanjutnya bisa aja sih Aomine x Imayoshi. /sesuai ide yang ame punya(?)

Tetsu di pair sama semuanya. #yay /kalo ada ide

**LatteAre** :

Kyaaaa! O/O

Iya drabble, belum kuat buat yang multichap. :")

Aduh, sakurai juga istri idaman saya. #ei

Yoyooo, sankyuu. #chu

Kise emang biasanya korban bully-an kali ya. Kalo gak di bully gak rame(?). :v

Untuk drabble selanjutnya akan makin campursari(?).

Karakter yang pernah dipairkan di chap sebelumnya, akan dipairkan kembali (tapi dengan karakter yang berbeda).

Kalau ada yang mau request OTP nya boleh :D #AMEUMA


	6. Chapter 6

OTP by AMEUMA

Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Ketika OTP ada dalam drabble.

School Festival

-Akashi x Furihata drabble-

Entah ada angin apa, lelaki beriris heterokromia itu mampir ke SMA Seirin. Mungkin ia tergiur atas pesan yang dikirim oleh sang mantan pemain bayangan, Kuroko.

Isi pesan SMS nya berhubungan dengan festival sekolah dan Furihata.

Oleh karena itu, sang Emperor Eye dengan sukarela datang jauh-jauh dari Rakuzan ke Seirin.

Setelah sampai disana, ternyata semua tak sesuai dengan delusi Akashi.

Dia pikir, Furihata memakai baju maid.

Dia pikir, Furihata memakai gaun untuk menampilkan sebuah drama.

Dia pikir, Furihata didandani sebagai cewek.

Tapi, nyatanya kelas Kuroko-kelas Furihata juga, hanya menyuguhkan kedai okonomiyaki.

Jadi Akashi jauh-jauh dari Rakuzan cuma untuk melihat Furihata membolak-balikkan makanan tersebut. Sambil desek-desekkan dan panas-panasan.

Oh ya ampun, sang Emperor Eye pun murka. Singa itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli satu okonomiyaki saja pada sang chihuahua.

"Akashi!"

Malah Kagami yang menyahut duluan.

Gimana gak nyahut duluan, orang Akashi kelihat banget berbeda dari pengunjung lainnya. Mata Emperor Eye nya itu loh, mengalihkan duniaku.

"Taiga," dan senyum mematikan sejuta watt diberikan pada Kagami. Kagami mati kutu.

Mendengar nama Akashi yang disahut Kagami, Furihata pun melihat ke sosok kapten Rakuzan tersebut.

Ah, sudah lama tak melihat chihuahuanya, sekarang makin item ya. Untung gak seitem Aomine. Ini pujian loh.

Furihata tersenyum, membuat hati Akashi senang.

Akashi balas tersenyum, membuat hati Furihata takut.

Dari senyumannya aja sudah beda pengartian.

Akashi berjalan menuju Furihata yang sedang membolak-balikkan okonomiyaki. Semua orang yang asalnya mengantri, memberi jalan untuk Akashi. Ya gimana gak ngasih jalan, dengan gunting ditangan, dan tatapan mematikan, jalan menuju Furihata pun terbuka lebar.

"A-Akashi, sedang apa disini?" tanyanya masih sibuk dengan okonomiyakinya.

Bukannya menjawab, Akashi malah memerhatikan Furihata.

Ternyata, daripada melihat Furihata jadi maid, atau pakai gaun, atau didandani wanita, begini lebih baik.

Dengan kepala yang diikat oleh kain, sehingga membuat poninya terbawa keatas, lengan baju yang dilinting, peluh yang membasahinya.

Kok erotis sekali ya? Entah otak Akashi yang mesum.

"Furihata, boleh aku pesan kamu?" ucap Akashi kemudian.

Kagami ingin ngakak ngedenger Akashi ngegombal. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena masih sayang nyawa.

Furihata terdiam, sampai tak sadar okonomiyaki yang ia buat berbau gosong.

"Furihata, okonomiyakinya!" teriak Kagami.

Kalang kabut, akhirnya okonomiyaki tersebut pun diangkat. Terlihat ada bercak-bercak gosong disana.

Furihata kecewa, baru kali ini okonomiyaki yang dibuatnya gosong. Yah, terpaksa dibuang deh.

"Biar untukku saja," ucap Akashi kemudian.

Kagami melihat kearah Akashi, Furihata yang tadi khusyu melihat okonomiyakinya tiba-tiba melihat Akashi juga.

"Ja-jangan, Akashi. Ini gosong," ucap Furihata. Tapi apalah katanya, perintah Akashi adalah mutlak. Dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, akhirnya Furihata pun memberikan okonomiyaki tersebut.

"Kalau okonomiyaki ini habis kumakan, aku ingin kau makan malam denganku malam ini."

Udah, ini namanya titah sang raja, mau gak mau harus mau. Wajib. Furihata pun mengangguk, dan Akashi pun tersenyum puas.

::::::::

Kasihan Furihata.

Pair mayor ini kan ya? :"D

Oh iya, untuk beberapa cerita kedepan, setting ceritanya sama, saat festival sekolah Seirin. Tapi, pasangan yang jadi tokohnya akan terus berganti. #AMEUMA


	7. Chapter 7

OTP by AMEUMA

Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki

ketika OTP ada dalam drabble.

Maid Uniform

-Murasakibara x Kiyoshi drabble-

Masih festival sekolah Seirin. Bedanya, sekarang latar tempat pindah ke kelas Kiyoshi Teppei.

Masih dengan pesan singkat dari Kuroko Tetsuya, sekarang yang dibuat tergiur adalah Murasakibara Atsushi.

Itu loh titan ungu yang dari Yosen itu, yang rambutnya terurai bebas lepas kayak iklan sampo.

Mata ngantuknya-sedikit-terbelalak ketika melihat isi pesan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Yah, isi pesannya berhubungan dengan festival sekolah dan Kiyoshi Teppei.

Kelihat gak Murasakibara naksir Kiyoshi? Kayaknya gak begitu kelihatan. Yah, kalo untuk mak comblang kayak Kuroko, semuanya kelihatan. Sasuga Kuroko.

Akhirnya dengan mata males namun langkah bersemangat, Murasakibara pun sampai ke Seirin dengan penuh perjuangan.

Segera saja ia pergi ke kelas Kiyoshi. Ah, dia melupakan Muro-chin, ibu-ibuannya yang emo itu. Ya, Muro-chin atau Himuro Tatsuya ikut ke Seirin untuk menemui adik-adikannya, Kagami Taiga. Yah, semoga Himuro gak pundung dan meninggalkan Murasakibara di Seirin nanti.

Lupakan dulu tentang Himuro, sekarang Murasakibara gak bisa fokus memikirkan orang yang ditaksirnya, Kiyoshi Teppei.

Sesampainya di kelas Kiyoshi, Murasakibara ditatap oleh orang-orang yang ada disana. Karena tingginya yang menjulang tentunya.

"Murasakibara? Sedang apa kau disini?" sampai satu suara yang sangat dikenalinya terdengar.

Kiyoshi Teppei, dengan baju maid. Tolong, Murasakibara gak kuat lihat pahanya. Oke, Murasakibara salah fokus.

Murasakibara pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sekarang yang jadi perhatian bukan Murasakibara saja, Kiyoshi juga jadi perhatian.

Oke, Murasakibara mulai tak tenang dengan tatapan itu. Apalagi dengan bisik-bisik para perempuan yang ada disana. Dan beberapa orang yang salah fokus lihat paha Kiyoshi.

Murasakibara sebal dengan orang-orang yang melihat Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi yang seperti itu harusnya cuma dia yang lihat! Egois memang, jadian aja belom, udah memutuskan sepihak. Bocahnya kumat.

Murasakibara yang memakai sweater pun melepaskan sweaternya dan memakaikannya ke Kiyoshi.

"Jangan memakai pakaian seperti ini lagi didepan orang-orang!" bocah marah, titan ngamuk, disumpal maiubo aja gak cukup.

Kiyoshi kebingungan, cewek-cewek histeris sendiri, teman-teman sekalas Kiyoshi mengabadikan momen tersebut.

Kiyoshi masih gak tahu harus ngomong apa, tapi akhirnya ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Murasakibara.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Murasakibara.

'_Muro-chin, Kuro-chin, boleh nggak Mura bawa (culik) Kiyoshi-san ke Yosen, boleh ya?'_ dan bergumam tak jelas dalam hati.

::::::::

Saya tak mengerti lagi dengan drabble yang saya buat(?).

Semoga senang membacanya ya, Readers. :"D #AMEUMA


	8. Chapter 8

OTP by AMEUMA

Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki

ketika OTP ada dalam drabble.

Salah Paham

-Aomine x Kagami drabble-

Kembali ke kedai okonomiyaki kelasnya Kagami.

Sekarang yang jadi korban Kuroko Tetsuya adalah mantan cahayanya, Aomine Daiki.

Dengan pesan singkat yang isinya tentang festival sekolah dan Kagami Taiga.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, tapi pengen liat Kagami, akhirnya Aomine pun pergi ke Seirin.

Tapi sesampainya disana, ia malah melihat mantan kaptennya sedang PDKT sama anak klub basket Seirin juga, yang sekelas sama Kagami. Entahlah siapa namanya, Aomine lupa.

Tapi disisi lain, ia melihat pemandangan yang bikin hati panas.

Kagami, ngobrol sama entah siapa.

Rambut hitam, poninya emo, tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya. Kalau diingat-ingat, dia temannya Murasakibara. Entahlah namanya siapa. Tapi Aomine tidak suka pada sosok itu.

Karena ada sesosok hitam yang menghampirinya, Kagami pun tersadar. Dikira jin nyasar, tahunya Aomine. Udah kaget duluan.

"Ahomine!" panggilnya.

Ah, senang sekali mendengar panggilan spesial dari orang yang spesial.

"Yo, Bakagami," dengan seringaian yang menyebalkannya, ia menatap Kagami. Lalu kemudian menatap lelaki bersurai hitam yang berdiri didepan Kagami.

"Ah, kau sudah tahu kan, dia Himuro Tatsuya dari Yosen, kakakku," ucap Kagami memperkenalkan Himuro.

Ah iya, namanya Himuro ya, batin Aomine.

'Eh tunggu, kakaknya? Gak salah? Kok beda banget!?' otak Aomine pun panas memikirkannya. Biasa gak dipake otaknya, sekalinya mikir hal rumit langsung panas.

"Kakak?" Aomine bingung.

"Waktu kecil, aku dan Tatsuya selalu bermain bersama di Amerika. Dia sudah seperti kakakku," ucap Kagami, tersenyum 5 jari.

Ah Kagami, asal kamu tahu, hati ini sakit ketika kau membicarakan lelaki lain didepanku, batin Aomine lebay.

"Ah iya, Tatsuya, kenalkan, dia Aomine Daiki, orang songong-," ucap Kagami memperkenalkan Aomine, dengan decihan kecil diakhir kalimatnya.

Kok beda banget sih cara memperkenalkannya? Diskriminasi ini namanya.

Aomine pun hampir pundung. Kalo dia batinnya cemen kayak Kise kayaknya udah nangis lebay.

Tapi sedetik kemudian pandangan Kagami melembut.

"Dia mantan cahaya Kuroko, Tatsuya. Yah walau tampangnya preman seperti itu, permainannya hebat," Kagami tertawa. Seringaiannya sungguh menggoda.

Kagami, kamu itu sudah menjatuhkan, langsung menaikkan lagi ya. Pantas saja Aomine langsung jatuh hati dan ingin segera naik ke pelaminan denganmu.

"Aku sempat masuk _zone _loh ketika bertanding dengan makhluk ini," lanjut Kagami pada Himuro sambil menunjukkan spatula okonomiyaki pada Aomine. Himuro hanya mendengarkan curhatan adiknya itu dengan seksama. Sedangkan hidung Aomine makin panjang, telinga makin panas, kulit makin item.

"Dan kami sudah sering _one-on-one _bareng, yah meski aku lebih sering lelah duluan. Habisnya, makhluk ini masukinnya cepet banget sih."

Oke, pupus sudah senyuman diwajah Himuro. Kagami terkekeh dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya sambil tertawa. Aomine hampir _facepalm_, sementara orang-orang yang ada disana menyimak apa yang dikatakan Kagami.

Sang kakak marah, Aomine dapet _death glare_, Akashi menahan tawa, Furihata gak nyangka, sementara yang bercerita masih pasang wajah polos.

"Taiga, kita pulang ke Amerika."

"Eh?"

:::::

Kagami, Maji Tenshi!

Beneran itu Kagami malaikat jatoh dari mana sih, kok polos banget. :"D

Aomine, yang sabar ya.

Kalau bisa, selamatkan Kagami dari cengkraman kakak-kakakannya itu.

Semoga berhasil.

Mari berdoa untuk Aomine. :")) #AMEUMA


	9. Chapter 9

OTP by AMEUMA

Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Ketika OTP ada dalam drabble.

Position

-Kise x Kuroko drabble-

Sehari sebelum festival sekolahnya dilaksanakan, Kuroko menyempatkan diri untuk menggoda para mantan anggota timnya di Teiko.

Akashi-kun sudah diiming-imingi oleh Furihata-kun.

Murasakibara-kun sudah digodai dengan Kiyoshi-senpai.

Aomine-kun sudah dihipnotis pakai Kagami-kun.

Kayaknya ada yang kurang...

Kalau Midorima-kun gak usah ditanya, dia sudah ada main sama temen setimnya di Shuutoku, sang Hawk Eye, Takao Kazunari.

Paling kirim pesan aja kalau ada festival di Seirin. Yah kalau memungkinkan sih, ajak Takao-kun jalan-jalan di Seirin.

Nah selesai.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang...

Momoi-san gitu ya? Tapi kata Aomine-kun, Momoi-san sedang pergi ke Hokkaido bersama keluarganya.

Siapa ya...

Kuroko masih berpikir. Sementara makhluk yang dilupakan itu mendapat pesan tentang festival sekolah di Seirin dari lelaki penggemar Oha-Asa.

"Besok ada festival di Seirin dan Kurokocchi tidak mengirimkan pesan padaku!? Kurokocchi hidoissu yo!" rengek makhluk itu guling-guling dikamarnya.

"Baiklah, besok akan kuberi kejutan Kurokocchi!" tekad sudah bulat. Niat telah diucapkan. Kise pun segera terlelap.

Esoknya, Kuroko yang tugasnya hanya memotong sayuran untuk okonomiyaki dikejutkan oleh sesosok kuning yang menghampirinya.

"Chisshu!" ucapnya pada Kuroko yang sedang memotong kol.

'Oh, iya, Kise-kun kemarin yang belum aku kirim pesan. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia ada disini?' Kuroko bertanya dalam hatinya, walau bingung, Kuroko masih bisa mempertahankan poker face nya.

Kuroko sempat melihat Kise, lalu melanjutkan kembali acara potong memotongnya.

Kise yang emang dasarnya mental cemen pun merengek.

"Kurokocchi hidoissu yoo! Kenapa aku tak dikirimi pesan-ssu!" rengeknya.

Gini nih kalo pacar marah, susah dieminnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kise-kun. Aku lupa," jawab Kuroko, masih _stay _dengan poker face nya.

"Hidoissu yooo!" rengekkannya makin kencang. Kuroko jadi objek tatapan. Untung dia kerjanya di belakang, jadi tak ada orang banyak yang berkerumun disana.

Kise masih merengek, Kuroko menghelakan nafasnya.

Ia pun menggenggam kedua tangan sang surai kuning.

"Kise-kun, bisakah kau membantuku?" daripada memberi alasan, lebih baik membuat makhluk satu didepannya itu terdiam dengan menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Rengekkannya berhenti, matanya bersinar cerah.

"Kurokocchi mau dibantu apa? Apa aku harus mengajarkanmu cara memotong?" ucap Kise, sudah memposisikan diri dibelakang Kuroko. Kuroko hanya terdiam, dia tak mampu untuk menolak. Kalau menolak, malah makin menjadi nanti rengekkannya.

Oh baiklah, terserah Kise-kun saja, yang penting Kise-kun diam dari rengekkannya, batin Kuroko.

Dan posisi mereka malah makin menjadi pusat perhatian.

::::::

KiKuro anybody?

Ya, saya gak salah nulis, Kuroko pacar Kise, Kise pacar Kuroko.

Kalau soal Kise yang dilupakan, kayaknya Kuroko inget pas pulsanya habis. (Lol)

Atau lebih tepatnya, Kuroko tak mau kekasihnya dikerumuni oleh cewek-cewek.

Cie Kuroko, bisa cemburu juga. :") #AMEUMA


	10. Chapter 10

OTP by AMEUMA

Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Ketika OTP ada dalam drabble.

_Lucky Item_

-Midorima x Takao drabble-

Sang surai hijau penggemar Oha-Asa sudah rapih pagi-pagi. Padahal sekolah libur, latihan juga gak ada. Kayaknya ada sesuatu yang buat dia sudah siap-siap pergi pagi ini.

"Shin-chan~," sampai suara yang selalu membuat jantungnya dag dig dug menyahut didepan rumahnya.

Tak lupa memakai _lucky item_nya, lelaki yang dipanggil Shin-chan tersebut segera keluar rumah. Sebelumnya pamit dengan ayah-bunda tercinta dulu.

Pintu telah dibuka, seringaian yang menjadi mentarinya terlihat didepannya.

Pagi-pagi sudah dapet senyuman yang bikin hati cetar. Mau minta cium boleh gak? Tapi Midorima terlalu tsundere untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu-nodayo!" ceritanya ngamuk, sambil benerin kacamata yang nggak merosot 1 senti pun. Ia keluar rumah dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Hehehehe," hanya kekehan seperti itu yang diberikan oleh lelaki bersurai hitam yang lebih pendek darinya.

Midorima melirik kearah lelaki bernama Takao Kazunari tersebut, sampai sesuatu yang tak biasa membuat alisnya bertaut.

"Kau tidak bawa gerobak-nodayo?" tanya Midorima kemudian.

Ya, gerobak yang dimaksud adalah kendaraan sakral Midorima.

"Kupikir kita akan menaiki bis," balas Takao.

Tch! Iya emanglah yang bintangnya ada di peringkat pertama Oha-Asa. Da Cancer mah cuma masuk peringkat 5.

Midorima pun mendengus.

"Ya sudah, kita naik bis-nodayo," ucap Midorima kemudian. Ia pun berjalan duluan meninggalkan Takao dibelakangnya.

"Shin-chan, itu _lucky item_mu?" tanya Takao ketika langkahnya sudah sejajar dengan Midorima.

Takao menunjuk pada sebuah kalung yang dihiasi oleh bulu burung diujungnya.

"Iya-nodayo. Dan, tumben kau pakai _lucky item _juga," ucap Midorima ketika melihat sebuah kalung hewan(?) disematkan dileher jenjang sang Hawk Eye.

"Biar keliat nge_trend_, Shin-chan," ucapnya.

"Gimana, keren kan," dan memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya pada Midorima.

Tolong, ini belum sampai Seirin, dan lagi masih pagi, Midorima sudah ingin meraup leher jenjang itu.

"Kau malah seperti hewan-nodayo," pada dasarnya emang tsundere, niatnya muji, malah menghina.

"Iya aku tau, Shin-chan. Shin-chan malah kayak dukun," tawa Takao. Asal kau tahu, Takao, Midorima itu memang dukun.

Midorima mendengus, hinaannya dikembalikan. Takao memang orang yang bisa membuat hatinya terbuka. Makanya dipilih juga.

Sampai di halte bus dan menaiki bus, mereka duduk bersebelahan. Takao masih berbicara dengan seenaknya, Midorima hanya jawab dengan -nodayo -nodayo.

Sampai di SMA Seirin, mereka disuguhkan oleh keramaian.

"Woaahh! Ramai sekali!" seru Takao. Lalu ia menatap pada temannya.

"Ne, Shin-chan, kau mau kemana dulu?" tanyanya.

"Terserah kau saja-nodayo," jawaban yang salah, Midorima. Kalau kau jawab terserah Takao, sudah pasti Takao akan ke tempat itu terlebih dahulu. Ya, rumah hantu.

"Ayo, Shin-chan! Mumpung nggak ngantri!" teriak Takao kegirangan.

Tolongin Midorima, ini anak surai item semangat gak surut-surut, padahal tadi udah banyak ngomong.

Akhirnya dengan segala paksaan orang terkasih, Midorima pun masuk kedalam rumah hantu bersamanya.

Takao jalan duluan dengan antengnya sambil menyenandungkan lagu, sementara Midorima jalan agak belakang sedikit.

Sampai suatu benda mengagetkan mereka. Takao dan Midorima terlonjak kaget, tapi mereka tak teriak dengan lebaynya.

"Hahaha! Tadi itu makhluk apa ya?" Takao malah terkekeh melihat benda tadi.

Midorima yang dari tadi salah fokus liat leher Takao pun hanya membuang mukanya.

"Tadi itu tak menakutkan-nodayo."

"Tapi tadi Shin-chan menjerit," diakhiri oleh tawa khasnya.

Berdua diruang gelap. Kurang cobaan apa lagi coba. Yang sabar, Midorima.

Setelah melewati beberapa makhluk aneh, dan semakin dekat dengan pintu keluar, Midorima makin mendekat pada Takao.

Takao berpikir, Midorima mulai merasa ketakutan. Hingga saat mereka sampai pintu keluar, sebuah benda mengagetkan mereka. Dan spontan Midorima memeluk Takao dari belakang.

"Hahaha, makhluknya sudah pergi, Shin-chan. Ayo kita keluar," ajak Takao.

Tapi Midorima masih tak menjawab, ia melarutkan wajahnya pada bahu Takao.

"Shin-chan?"

Ah, panggilan itu lagi. Membuat Midorima mabuk.

Tanpa persetujuan dari pemilik leher tersebut, Midorima menggigit kecil disana.

"Itte-!"

Lalu ia mendongkakkan kepalanya, Takao memegang lehernya.

"Untung kau membawa _lucky item_mu-nodayo," Midorima tersenyum dan keluar dari tempat itu duluan.

Dan Takao sedang kesulitan menyembunyikan gigitan Midorima dengan kalungnya.

:::::

Ultimate OTP.

Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. :"D

Midorima, kamu nakal ya.

Aku juga mau dong digigit. :"*

Untuk Chapter selanjutnya, saya akan mem_publish _OTP requestan. Setelah itu, saya akan membuat OTP dari para pemain Kisedai saat SMP. #AMEUMA


	11. Chapter 11

OTP by AMEUMA

Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Ketika OTP ada dalam drabble

Request for Kurotori Rei

Keluarga kecil

-Midorima x Kuroko drabble-

"Kuroko, kenapa kau ada disini?" itulah yang dikatakan Midorima ketika melihat sosok bersurai baby blue didepannya.

"Ah, Midorima-kun. Doumo," ucap Kuroko sopan pada sosok hijau didepannya.

"Sensei, terima kasih untuk hari ini," ucap perempuan mungil bersurai hijau yang memegang boneka kelinci dalam pelukannya. Mulutnya ia larutkan dalam kepala boneka yang dipeluknya itu. Dan sekarang Midorima tahu alasan Kuroko berada di playgroup tersebut.

Baiklah, biar saya jelaskan, setting tempat berada di playgroup. Midorima yang memang sedang libur, memutuskan untuk menjemput adik tercintanya. Karena Cancer berada diperingkat 11, Midorima pun terlambat menjemput sang adik. Dimulai dari ketiduran, memakai baju terbalik, dikejar ibu-ibu dan keapesan-keapesan lainnya. Padahal dia sudah bawa lucky item, apa lucky itemnya kurang besar? Sudahlah, mungkin Midorima terlalu tersugesti oleh Oha-Asa.

"Oniichan, ayo pulang," ucap adiknya, menarik baju Midorima, menyadarkan kakaknya dari lamunannya.

"Ah, iya. Mari kita pulang-nodayo," ucap Midorima sambil menunduk menatap sang adik.

Tapi, ketika hendak berjalan, sang adik malah kembali lagi kehadapan Kuroko.

Karena celemeknya ditarik oleh anak itu, dan sepertinya dia ingin berkata sesuatu, Kuroko pun berjongkok, mensejajarkan tinggi badan dengannya.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama, sensei," pinta anak tersebut dengan malu-malu. Kacamata Midorima hampir retak. Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya.

Sebagai guru yang baik, dia akan menuruti perkataan sang murid. Lagipula kelas playgroup sudah selesai dari tadi.

Kuroko pun berdiri dari jongkoknya dan mengelus surai hijau sang perempuan kecil.

"Baiklah, tunggu dulu ya. Sensei mengambil barang sensei dulu," ucap Kuroko lalu meninggalkan Midorima bersaudara.

'Kalau ada Kuroko, gak bisa peluk-peluk, gendong-gendong, cium-cium adikku dong-nodayo? Apa kesialanku belum berakhir-nanodayo?' batin Midorima OOC dalam hati dan ia merutuki hari ini. Tak disangka, ternyata Midorima sister complex...

Kuroko pun keluar, sambil membawa tas yang ia selempangkan.

"Mari pulang," ajak Kuroko kemudian. Adik Midorima terlihat senang, walau mukanya ia tutupi pakai boneka yang dipegangnya. Kayaknya tsundere itu memang keturunan dari kakek moyang Midorima.

Adik Midorima pun mengangguk dan mereka pulang bersama. Hingga, saat belum sampai gerbang playgroup, adik Midorima menarik ujung baju dari dua orang remaja yang berjalan bersamanya.

Tahu bahwa adiknya akan berbicara atau mungkin meminta sesuatu, Midorima pun berjongkok. Kuroko yang memang naluri seorang guru playgroup nya sudah diasah juga ikut berjongkok.

Pertama, anak itu menyerahkan boneka kelincinya pada Midorima. Midorima dengan senang hati membawakan boneka kelincinya tersebut. Gak sadar badan, bawa boneka kelinci. Tapi demi adik tercinta, apapun akan ia lakukan.

Kedua, ia berbisik pada keduanya, "boleh aku memegang tangan sensei dan oniichan?" pintanya.

Ah, Midorima ingin sekali menarik kata-katanya kembali. 'Demi adik tercinta, apapun akan ia lakukan', pengecualian untuk yang ini!

Kuroko menangguk mengerti, ia pun berdiri dan memegang tangan kanan murid perempuannya tersebut.

Midorima masih berjongkok, alisnya bertaut, kacamata yang ia gunakan akhirnya retak sedikit. Ia pun membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Hingga sebuah suara memanggil, "oniichan?"

'Ah baiklah! Baiklah-nanodayo! Apapun kata orang yang melihat, demi adik tercinta, apapun akan aku lakukan-nodayo!' teriak Midorima dalam hati.

Ia pun berdiri dan segera memegang tangan kiri adiknya. Dan mereka pun berjalan keluar gerbang playgroup.

Semua pandangan otomatis tertuju pada mereka. Kuroko yang tak henti mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut kecil muridnya dengan malu-malu dan Midorima yang mengapit boneka kelinci di tangan kirinya. Ah, betapa mereka terlihat seperti orangtua dengan seorang anak, seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"Kenapa sensei dan oniichan tidak menikah saja?"

Dan otomatis kacamata Midorima retak total.

:::

Untuk OC adiknya Midorima tidak saya kasih nama, maaf. :"

Asalnya mau pakai Hima, tapi entah kenapa malah jadi inget Crayon Shin-chan. :" /salah

Dan ini request-an pertama yang saya buat. :") /yay

Semoga menyukainya, Kurotori Rei. :"D

Dan terima kasih telah berpartisipasi dalam fic ini! XD /peluk

Untuk para Readers yang mau OTP nya dibuat drabble juga, saya masih open request. :)

*balas review*

**Kurotori Rei **: Terima kasih telah berpartisipasi dalam fic ini dan tak hentinya memberikan review. :* #haggu

Request-nya aku penuhi. Semoga memuaskan. :"D

Iya, Tetsuya berperan besar menjadi mak comblang via SMS. Ehehe. Karena ini cerita _drabble _dan mengandung _fluf _jadi _cute_ terus(?). /idih

Aomine tinggal membuat nisan. Untuk KiKuro, Kise kayaknya gak afdol kalau gak di _bully_. Jadi begitulah. /plak

Karena ada doujin yang menceritakan Kuroko cemburu, jadi kemungkinan besar memang Kuroko cemburu ketika Kise dikerumuni fansnya. :" /atulah

Midorima kodrat tsundere dari lahir. Saya salut sama Takao yang kuat menghadapinya. :")

**kurohime **: Ehehehe. Terima kasih. :D

Oh iya? Mungkin karena kadar bocahnya Murasakibara sedikit berkurang. Sedikit menjadi _gentle_. /plak

**Baka Ikemen **: Iya, Midorima kali-kali nakal, biar cepat mendapatkan Takao nya. :v /ei

Muhehehe. Akashi emang mas mas mesum nyatanya mah. :v /eh

**SkipperChen **: Waaiii! Terima kasih. :DD

Aduh dibayangin. Mungkin akan seperti saat ia memakai jersey Touou, cuma agak ketat... /berimajinasi #crot

Aaakk! Iya memang Sakurai itu istri idaman. X3 /ikut fangirlingan

Dan Midorima akhirnya gak tahan untuk menggigit leher Takao. Midorima lagi bertingkah itu saat di rumah hantu, mumpung duaan. :v

Ohoho. Daijoobu. X3

Okeehh! Terima kasih koreksinya! OwO

Sangat membantu! XD

Siaaapp! ;)

**IzumiTetsuya **: Iya kan, MidoTaka itu ultimate banget. :") /ei

Ehehehe. Maap, saya mengoreksi dulu tulisannya. #tehe

Muhehehe. Mungkin sekarang Midorima punya hobi menggigit-gigit Takao. #NO

Siaap! Terima kasih. :DD

**Freyja Lawliet **: Saya tak bisa berhenti berdelusi ketika melihat duo senior Touou itu di NG Shuu! 17, jadi saya buat _drabble _nya. /plak

Iya, sepertinya Imayoshi dan Susa ada sesuanunya... /ei

Maaf, saya akan meng-editnya. Terima kasih sudah memberitahu. :"D /

Iya memang, Hyuuga, Riko dan Kiyoshi itu cinta segitiga yang tak berujung(?).

Kagami kelewat polos, akhirnya kata-kata yang dilontarkannya malah jadi ambigu. Iya, fungsi(?) Kuroko sebagai mak comblang. Kasian sama temen-temen Kiseki no Sedai nya, masih pada jomblo. :"

KiKuro memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi romantis. /woi

**NekoPanda **: Huee terimakasih! XD

Boleh kok, saya memang sedang open request pairing. X3

Oh oke deh! Drabble AoAka akan segera meluncur(?). XDD /

Terima kasih sudah me-review! XD /

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah mem-follow dan mem-favorite! **Kurotori Rei, ai selai strawberry, Homura Kage, Baka Ikemen, IzumiTetsuya, adeliaamanda28, Apya Hanku, Aishi Kichianobe, na-chan28, Cherry Raven Fyan**! ;*

Terima kasih juga untuk para pembaca yang telah membaca fic ini. :D #AMEUMA


	12. Chapter 12

OTP by AMEUMA

Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Ketika OTP ada dalam drabble.

Request for Kurotori Rei

Romeo dan Juliet

-Takao x Kuroko drabble-

Para senpai Seirin tahu, pemain bayangan mereka memiliki hubungan spesial dengan salah satu pemain Shuutoku. Para pemain Shuutoku juga tahu. Sementara yang dibicarakan dengan asiknya bersenandung tanpa wajah berdosa.

Ah betapa terlihat senang dia, mengetahui hari ini ada latih tanding antara Shuutoku dan Seirin. Para pemain Seirin yang akan mampir untuk latih tanding di lapangan Shuutoku.

Setelah beberapa lama tak melihat sang surai baby blue yang membuat detakan jantungnya tak karuan, Takao pun menyempatkan diri untuk memakai gel pada rambutnya, memakai parfum yang baunya menyengat, memakai bedak-oke lupakan. Miyaji yang memang punya penyakit darah tinggi, ingin sekali melempar nanas ke kepala adik kelasnya tersebut. Tapi niatnya diurungkan ketika Seirin sudah datang memasuki lapangan mereka.

Takao yang memang sudah tak sabaran, segera saja menghampiri para pemain Seirin. Tapi, mana Kuroko? Kok yang berdiri paling depan para senpai, Kagami dan lain-lainnya.

Kagami menghampiri Takao.

"Kalau kau mau bertemu Kuroko, kalahkan aku dulu," ucap Kagami. Oh ya ampun, bukan salah bunda mengandung, hati Takao langsung retak. Mau ketemu sang pujaan hati saja dihalang-halangi oleh para pemain Seirin. Sudah seperti Romeo dan Juliet saja.

Dia pun kembali pada timnya, berniat untuk mengajukan keinginannya. Tapi, apa daya, belum mengucapkan keinginannya, sudah ditolak duluan.

"Tidak, kami tak akan membantumu," ucap Miyaji absolut. Keracunan apa Miyaji sampai bisa ngomong absolut kayak gitu? Entahlah.

Ootsubo hanya mengurut kening. Sebenarnya yang kapten disini siapa?

Ah, Takao pundung aja lah dipojokan. Tapi, partnernya yang hijau menghentikan acara pundung-pundungannya.

"Aku akan membantumu-nodayo. Bu.. bukan berarti aku peduli padamu-nodayo! Aku memang tak mau kalah dari Seirin, walaupun hanya latih tanding-nanodayo," ucap Midorima, membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Ah, Shin-chan, kau memang teman yang perhatian. Takao ingin menangis bahagia jadinya. Ya walaupun alasannya tsundere banget.

Dengan semangat yang kembali berkobar, sang Hawk Eye pun segera bangkit dari acara pundungnya. Lalu ia melihat kearah bangku Seirin. Ah, ia benar-benar tak bisa melihat Kuroko-nya. Bahkan pelatih Seirin pun menutup-nutupi Kuroko yang sedang duduk dibangku cadangan. Hanya kaki putihnya saja yang terlihat. Kalau begini, kemungkinan Kuroko tak akan dimainkan di lapangan sangat besar. Ah sudahlah, yang penting sekarang Takao harus mengalahkan Kagami dan para pemain Seirin.

Mereka pun bersiap di lapangan. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh, kenapa yang turun ke lapangan cuma Kagami.

Ah, ternyata Kagami meminta untuk tanding _one on one_ terlebih dahulu dengan Takao. Midorima pun menepuk pundak Takao.

"Kau seharusnya membawa lucky item-nodayo. Scorpio berada di peringkat 10."

Shin-chan, sumpah kamu bukannya menyemangati partnermu, malah memberikan petuah Oha-Asa.

Takao ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding. Tapi apa daya, Kagami sudah siap untuk melawannya. Takao pun turun ke lapangan dengan langkah terseok.

Dosa apa Takao sampai dapat cobaan seperti ini...

Tapi, walau cobaan seberat apapun, akan ia hadapi demi orang terkasih. Romeo akan segera menjemputmu, Juliet!

Kagami siap tanding, Takao juga siap. Wasit pun membunyikan peluitnya dan pertandingan _one on one_ mereka pun dimulai.

Mereka mulai saling berlari, memperebutkan bola dan memasukkannya dalam ring. Decit sepatu mereka tak ada habisnya menggema lapangan tersebut. Sampai batas waktu berakhir. Dan hasilnya Takao kalah.

Kagami berkacak pinggang, "yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku-," salah jarkon. "Menang adalah segalanya-," salah jarkon lagi. "Kau tak akan mampu menandingiku, pemain nomer 1 se-Jepang," ini baru pas.

Lalu Kagami melap peluhnya dengan baju. Takao masih terdiam merenung ditengah lapangan dengan posisi 'orz'.

Gagal deh ketemu Kuroko-nya. Sia-sia sudah bajunya pakai pewangi aroma parfum...

Keringat Takao mulai berjatuhan ke lantai lapangan. Ia melihat seseorang menghampirinya. Hingga, sepasang sepatu orang tersebut berhenti didepannya. Takao pun mendongkakkan wajahnya kepada orang yang menghampirinya tersebut.

"Kuroko...," oke, kekuatan Hawk Eye memang keren, Takao memang sudah melihat Kuroko berjalan dari _bench_. Sementara pemain yang lain kaget tiba-tiba Kuroko berdiri didepan Takao.

Kuroko pun berjongkok.

"Maaf, aku kalah," ini adalah harga diri seorang lelaki. Seharusnya ia bisa menang dari Kagami untuk mendapatkan Kuroko dengan layak.

Kuroko mengusap kepala Takao.

"Tak apa kau kalah dari Kagami-kun, Takao-kun," jeda.

"Yang penting kau sudah memenangkan hatiku," lanjut Kuroko dengan mulut yang (sedikit) tersenyum.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Takao. Mukanya yang tadinya masam, sekarang sudah menyugihkan sebuah senyuman yang lebar. Ia pun memeluk Kuroko-nya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko!"

"Aku tahu."

Dan Kagami sang ayah tiri pun beserta para koleganya di Seirin akhirnya berubah menjadi serpihan debu.

::::::

Maaf, saya tidak tahu Takao memanggil Kuroko seperti apa(?). Jadi saya tulis saja "Kuroko". :"

Yoosh! Masih drabble dengan pair request-an Kurotori Rei. :D

Saya awalnya mau memilih antara MidoKuro atau TakaKuro. Tapi, sepertinya ide turun dengan indah ke otak saya(?). Jadi saya membuat drabble keduanya. #tehe

Dan saya tak lelah untuk terus mengucapkan terima kasih pada yang telah membaca fic ini, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite-kannya. Dengan adanya kalian, saya dengan suka cita mem-publish drabble drabble nista buatan saya ini. :"D /ei #AMEUMA


	13. Chapter 13

OTP by AMEUMA

Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Ketika OTP ada dalam drabble.

Request for NekoPanda

Winter Night

-Aomine x Akashi drabble-

Akashi Seijuurou, 16 tahun, kapten dari tim basket Rakuzan. Memiliki golongan darah AB dengan bintang sagitarius. Lahir di bulan Desember, bukan berarti dia tahan akan suhu musim dingin. Seperti halnya hari ini. Karena ada info band kesukaannya manggung, ia pun segera berbalut jaket dan pergi ke tempat tujuan. Padahal diluar suhu sudah cukup dingin, telinganya saja sudah sewarna dengan surai miliknya. Tapi dengan tiket yang sudah ditangan, ia pun pergi dengan meminta perlindungan terlebih dahulu dari bunda tercinta yang sudah ada di surga.

Setelah sampai, dia pun segera memasuki ruangan padat penonton tersebut.

"Akashi?" dan suatu suara mengintrupsi kegiatan desak-desakkannya.

Aomine Daiki, 16 tahun, tinggi 192 cm, golongan darah B dengan bintang virgo. Makhluk ganguro tersebut berada ditengah-tengah hingar bingar dengan memegang sekaleng soda.

Sedang apa dia disini? Ah, jangan bilang band yang disukai Akashi adalah band favoritnya makhluk dakian tersebut...

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Aomine dengan berteriak. Pertanyaan yang sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan Akashi.

"Menonton band kesukaanku manggung," ucap Akashi monoton yang tak terdengar oleh Aomine.

"Hah? Apa?" Aomine mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Akashi.

"Menonton. Band. Manggung. Daiki," dengan tiap jeda pada tiap kata mungkin akan membuat Aomine lebih mengerti.

"Ah! Band kesukaanmu juga?" tanya Aomine, kaget, tentu saja. Tak disangka Akashi menyukai band dengan genre musik heavy metal yang akan manggung tersebut. Tapi sirat muka Akashi tak menunjukkan bahwa itu memang band kesukaannya. Sasuga Akashi.

Setelah berdiam dihadapan Akashi cukup lama, niatnya ingin pergi, Aomine malah terdorong. Ia pun sedikit oleng, untung ia tak jatuh menimpa Akashi. Tapi sayangnya, jaket yang dipakai Akashi ketumpahan minuman soda yang dipegangnya.

"Da-i-ki," aura hitam menguar dari sosok yang lebih pendek tersebut.

Aomine panik, keringat dingin bercucuran. Tapi Akashi tak lama mengurangi auranya tersebut ketika band kesukaannya naik panggung. Tak butuh waktu lama, Akashi pun terhanyut dalam suara menggema yang diciptakan oleh band tersebut.

Setelah 2 jam aksi panggung yang disuguhkan, cukup membuat puas. Sayang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Oi, Akashi!" Aomine berteriak ketika Akashi hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Akashi mendelik, "Ada apa, Daiki?" tanyanya.

"Kau pulang?"

Ya tentu saja, masa mau menginap di tempat tersebut. Sungguh pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab.

"Mungkin kereta sudah tak ada," lanjut Aomine.

Ya, band tersebut manggung di Tokyo. Dan Akashi tinggal di Kyoto. Akashi memang sedikit masokis untuk menempuh jarak tersebut dengan kereta. Sendirian.

Akashi memasukkan tangan kedalam saku jaketnya. Udara malam semakin dingin, aktivitas manusia semakin berkurang. Hidung dan telinga Akashi sudah semakin sewarna dengan warna rambut sang pemilik nama.

Aomine yang gak tahan (iba) melihat mantan kaptennya tersebut, segera melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu Daiki? Aku benci dikasihani. Apalagi olehmu," pandangannya tajam seperti ujung pisau. Aomine gak kuat melihat pandangan mengintimidasi itu.

Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada butiran-butiran salju yang diinjaknya.

"Bukan maksudku, tapi dengan jaket tipis seperti itu, kau bisa masuk angin," ucap Aomine, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Jadi Aomine sekarang mengejek jaket brand terkenal yang dipakai Akashi tipis? Oke, Akashi kembali mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. Oh ayolah Akashi, berhenti masuk ke jurang badmood.

HATCHU-

Aomine yang asalnya ingin kabur duluan karena Akashi kembali mengeluarkan aura hitamnya, tak jadi melakukan tindakan tersebut. Karena sang mantan kapten baru saja menyuarakan bersin yang membuat Aomine terdiam ditempat.

Akashi mengelus hidungnya, lalu menatap ke arah Aomine.

"Daiki."

Kok makhluk seseram Akashi memiliki suara bersin yang lucu sih.

"Oi Daiki."

Ahk! Kok bisa gitu!?

"DA-I-KI."

Dan sebuah tarikan pada baju Aomine menyadarkan sang makhluk ganguro pada halusinasinya.

Aomine menatap Akashi. Akashi menatap Aomine. Iris heterokromia itu bertemu dengan iris biru malam.

Lalu Akashi pun mengulurkan tangannya. Aomine bingung.

"Beri aku kehangatan, Daiki. Ini perintah," ucap Akashi. Maksudnya pegang tangannya. Jangan berpikir kemana-mana.

Takut salah tindakan, Aomine pun dengan ragu-ragu memegang tangan kanan Akashi. Dan tentu saja Akashi dengan cepat langsung mengenggam tangan Aomine.

Dingin sekali tangannya, batin Aomine.

Ah, mereka seperti bapak dan anak ya-bukan.

Lalu Akashi pun sekilas membuka ponselnya dengan tangan kirinya dan melihat jam yang tertera dalam layar ponsel.

"Daiki."

Aomine melirik ke arah makhluk merah tersebut. Pikirannya masih belum bisa fokus.

"Biarkan aku bermalam dirumahmu. Ini juga perintah," ucap Akashi kemudian.

Muka Aomine hampir saja terjatuh.

Oh, ya Tuhan. Apa dosa hamba? Apa hamba harus tidur diatas tatami? rengek Aomine dalam hati.

Atau hamba harus seranjang dengan makhluk seram yang ternyata lucu ini? Ini cobaan atau anugerah, Tuhan? lanjutnya.

Ya, semoga saja besok Akashi masih bisa pulang ke rumahnya yang di Kyoto tanpa sakit.

Sakit demam atau masuk angin maksudnya.

::::

Yeay!

Request kedua untuk NekoPanda! :D

Terima kasih sudah berpartisipasi. XD #haggu

Saya tak memberi nama pada band atau tempat diadakannya konser tersebut. Saya hanya pernah melihat yang seperti itu dari balik layar tv, jadi saya tak tahu bagaimana rasanya(?). :" #miris

Dan karena ini shonen-ai. Jadi banyak ambiguitas(?). :"D #hei

Dan saya masih menunggu partisipasi lainnya. :D / #AMEUMA


	14. Chapter 14

OTP by AMEUMA

Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Ketika OTP ada dalam drabble.

Jungkat Jungkit

-Akashi x Kuroko drabble-

Siapa bilang taman bermain hanya untuk anak kecil saja? Buktinya 6 makhluk beda warna rambut sekarang sedang menghabiskan waktu di taman bermain. Mereka terpisah menjadi 3 kelompok. Yang merah sama yang biru muda, yang biru tua sama yang kuning, yang ungu sama yang hijau. Hm- kita lihat dulu pada pasangan pertama.

Terlihat mereka berjalan menuju arena jungkat-jungkit. Yang merah dan yang biru muda jalan bersebelahan. Banyak yang mengira mereka saudaraan, tapi nyatanya bukan.

"Kau sebelah sana, Tetsuya," perintah sang surai merah yang bernama Akashi pada surai biru yang bernama Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, dan dia sudah duduk di arena jungkat-jungkit tersebut. Akashi pun duduk disisi satunya.

Dan mereka bermain jungkat-jungkit dengan gembira. Untung Akashi mainnya bukan sama Murasakibara. Kalo sama makhluk ungu itu, sudah dipastikan Akashi akan skak diatas. Kalo gitu namanya bukan main jungkat-jungkit dong.

Asik dengan acara naik turun dan disaksikan oleh beberapa anak kecil, Kuroko masih stay wajah poker face, Akashi mukanya gak mau kalah kalem.

Oke, mereka jadi bahan tontonan kan.

Sampai satu suara keluar dari mulut sang pemiliknya.

"Akashi-kun, sudahan...," pinta Kuroko Tetsuya. Mukanya entah kenapa berubah pucat.

"Kenapa Tetsuya?" Akashi masih anteng aja jungkat-jungkit, naik-turun.

Sampai fase Kuroko yang ada dibawah, Kuroko pun segera pergi dari tempat duduknya dan alhasil membuat Akashi yang berada diatas, jatuh dengan tidak kerennya.

Kuroko ngacir entah kemana, Akashi sok bangsawan, menepuk bajunya yang terkena debu saat terjatuh tadi.

Niatnya sih mau murka ke anggota Kiseki no Sedai paling muda itu, tapi apa daya, ketika Akashi menemukan Kuroko, Kuroko sedang masa membuang semua isi perutnya dengan tidak elit, baca saja muntah, takutnya salah pengartian.

Akashi pun menghampiri Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, kau tak apa?" tanyanya, tanpa raut khawatir, cuma sebagai bahan obrolan saja.

Kuroko mengangguk, untung Akashi sedia air mineral botolan didalam tasnya. Ia pun memberikan minuman tersebut pada Kuroko.

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko, melap mulutnya menggunakan ujung lengan kemejanya.

Kuroko pun meminum air tersebut. Mukanya masih pucat. Akashi merasa harus bertanggung jawab. Bukan merasa bersalah, ya. Beda pengartian.

"Tetsuya, aku akan tanggung jawab," ucap Akashi kemudian. Manusia yang berada didekat sana menatap intens. Yang surai biru muda muntah, dan yang surai merah akan bertanggung jawab? Oh yang benar saja, mereka habis ngapain?

Yah, faktanya sih mereka habis main jungkat-jungkit. Tapi entah otak para manusia disana mikirnya kearah mana.

::::

Ya, dimulai dari sini, pair terdiri atas para pemain Kiseki no Sedai. Tentunya Setting disini saat mereka masih SMP.

Takutnya bakal jadi ancur (taman bermainnya) kalo settingnya saat mereka SMA. /lirik makhluk-makhluk(?) tinggi bongsor/

Untuk sekarang dan 2 chap selanjutnya nyambung, setting tempatnya sama, cuma beda pairing, kayak cerita festival yang sebelumnya. :D #AMEUMA


	15. Chapter 15

OTP by AMEUMA

Ketika OTP ada dalam drabble.

Arena Pasir

-Aomine x Kise drabble-

Masih di taman yang sama, cuma sekarang yang jadi tokohnya beda.

Ada sepasang makhluk yang bedanya bagai siang dan malam. Ya, mereka adalah Kise dan Aomine. Perumpamaan yang tepat kan untuk mereka?

Lain halnya dengan pasangan pertama, yang bermain jungkat-jungkit, pasangan ini malah asik main pasir.

"Aku pasti membuat istana yang paling megah! Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku!" jarkonnya keluar. Ya, begitulah Aomine, dididik jadi sombong dari kecil. Beda dengan pasangannya yang tukang tiru. Dia sudah anteng daritadi buat istana pasir tanpa menghiraukan makhluk hitam yang jadi lawannya.

Aomine yang pada dasarnya gak pernah liat istana, malah bingung mau buat istana kayak gimana. Makanya, baca buku cerita anak, jangan kebanyakan baca majalah Maichan...

Kise yang udah setengah jalan membuat istana pasirnya, tiba-tiba diganggu oleh Aomine. Ya wajar, kalau Kise berhasil menyelesaikan istana pasirnya, berarti Aomine terkalahkan dong. Ah, entahlah. Pikiran bocah tak bisa diprediksi.

Mulai dari cubit-cubit Kise, jambak-jambak surai pirangnya, sampai yang paling ekstrim, menghancurkan istana pasirnya yang hampir jadi.

"Mou! Aominecchi!" cengeng emang, marah iya, kesel apalagi. Kise pun mendorong Aomine sampai terjatuh.

Padahal istana pasirnya sudah hampir selesai, eh malah dihancurkan. Kurang jahat apa coba Aomine.

Merasa bersalah membuat anak orang menangis, Aomine pun menepuk kepala Kise.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud," ucapnya dengan tampang memelas.

Kise mendongkakkan wajahnya melihat wajah Aomine. Kayaknya makhluk item itu menyesal. Kemudian, Aomine pun memeluk sang surai mentari.

Tangisnya berhenti, dan mereka jadi tontonan, dengan beberapa siulan dan sorakan menjadi _backsound_.

Sampai akhirnya Kise menjauhkan badan Aomine yang memeluknya. Aomine memiringkan kepalanya. Apa Kise memaafkannya ya? Atau tidak? Entahlah, pikiran bocah tak bisa diprediksi-untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"A-," ah, Kise mulai berbicara.

"Aominecchi bau keringat-ssu!" ngamuk sudah. Bukannya dimaafin, malah dimusuhin ini mah. Kise menabur pasir pada badan Aomine, yang ditabur hanya bisa memakai tangannya sebagai pelindung.

Ah, indahnya masa kecil mereka...

:::::

Aomine sama Kise main pasir-pasiran?

Yah, yang ada diotak saya hanya jungkat-jungkit, arena pasir sama ayunan.

Mau pakai perosotan, takutnya udah gak kemukaan sama mereka.

Arena lainnya saya tak tahu namanya. :"

Semoga Readers masih kuat baca fic ini. :")) #AMEUMA


	16. Chapter 16

OTP by AMEUMA

Ketika OTP ada dalam drabble.

Lapar

-Murasakibara x Midorima drabble-

Pasangan unyu sudah lewat, pasangan siang-malam masih melanjutkan perang. Nah, sekarang kita lihat duo tinggi. Si surai ungu dan surai hijau. Mereka sedang duduk dengan tenang di ayunan. Yang hijau mengayunkan pelan-pelan ayunannya, karena ia membawa _lucky item _kodok kesayangannya. Yang ungu juga mengayun pelan sambil ngemil maiubo.

Sampai cemilan sang surai ungu raib dari bungkusnya, sang surai ungu pun mulai bosan. Kalo kaptennya masih ditaman itu dan belum ada titah untuk pulang, dia harus tetap ditaman itu. Bagaimanapun, Murasakibara adalah teman (budak) yang patuh pada sang surai darah.

Ia melirik kearah teman rambut hijau disebelahnya.

"Midochin, aku lapar...," sambil memainkan diri diayunan tersebut.

"Tunggu sampai Akashi menyuruh untuk pulang-nodayo," yakin maksud dari lapar itu, Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya yang tidak merosot.

Bukan, bukan artian lapar yang itu, melainkan lapar yang sebenarnya.

"Mou! Aku ingin ke kombini!" teriak Murasakibara kemudian, ia lepaskan tangannya dari rantai ayunan, kakinya diselonjorkan. Parahnya, ia tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dalam posisi seperti itu. Akibatnya, ia pun jatuh merosot.

Emang mental bocah, akhirnya Murasakibara pun menangis sejadinya. Midorima, temannya yang berada paling dekat pun segera menghampiri bocah titan yang terjatuh tersebut.

Ia mengeluarkan plester yang selalu dibawanya, lalu melihat bagian tubuh Murasakibara yang lecet. Ia pun menempelkan plester itu pada bagian tersebut.

"Sakit sakit hilanglah-," ucap Midorima, memberikan mantra.

Murasakibara terpana mendengar mantra yang diucapkan Midorima. Lalu lama kelamaan sakitnya menghilang. Tangisnya pun terhenti. Ia baru tahu Midorima punya kekuatan magis. Bukan, Murasakibara, itu hanya sugesti...

Setelah memastikan Murasakibara telah berhenti menangis, Midorima pun berdiri dan berbalik membelakangi Murasakibara. Ia membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Bu.. bukan aku ingin mengobatimu atau apa-nodayo. Tapi kalau kau menangis, nanti kita jadi pusat perhatian-nanodayo," alasan yang tsundere, Midorima. Ckckck.

Murasakibara yang masih terduduk, dapat melihat semburat merah di telinga Midorima. Ah, sebegitu malunya kah kamu, Midorima?

Murasakibara pun berdiri lalu menelengkan kepalanya, melihat wajah Midorima.

"Ah, muka Midochin merah," Murasakibara memastikan, dia pikir cuma telinga Midorima saja yang merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan-nanodayo!" Midorima melangkah mundur sedikit. Lelaki ungu yang sekarang sudah berada didepannya pun masih dengan tatapan malas tapi melasnya menatap Midorima.

"Ne, Midochin. Aku lapar," ucap Murasakibara.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu kan tadi-nodayo. Tung-"

"Boleh aku memakanmu, Midochin?" ucap Murasakibara memotong perkataan Midorima.

"Soalnya Midochin terlihat manis," lanjutnya.

Dan sontak Midorima melempar _lucky item _nya tepat ke wajah Murasakibara. Dengan muka merah padam. Kau memang tsundere, Midorima...

:::::


End file.
